


The World Needs You

by sunkelles



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash, coffee dates, healing together, past wondertrev and superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: After Doomsday, Lois isn't ready to go back to reporting. Diana convinces her to, while Lois convinces her to take up being a super hero more as a regular thing. Then, they fall in love.





	The World Needs You

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got around to watching batman v superman two nights ago, and this is what happened. what can i say, my first instinct is to get two female characters to kiss okay
> 
> btw, in strictly proper english it would be "from whom" but that seems really stilted and while i'm sure lois knows that's proper she wouldn't use it in a conversation

 Lois gets a text from Diana three weeks after. Diana, Wonder Woman, the one that almost turned the tide during the fight with Doomsday. She almost saved Superman. Almost doesn't mean much, though, when he's dead. 

 Lois, Diana and Bruce had exchanged numbers in case of future emergencies. She doesn't think that this qualifies as an emergency. 

 

_Would you like to get coffee?_

 

Lois doesn't want to get coffee right now. She's not in the mood to do anything, really. She does not, however, think that she should turn down an invitation from Wonder Woman. 

 

_Alright. Where and when?_

 

They get the details worked out, and two days later Lois is sitting across the table from Diana, sipping overpriced coffee at a little hipster joint in downtown Metropolis. 

"What's this about?" 

"Can't it just be coffee?" Diana asks mildly. 

"It could be, but we both know it isn't." Lois doesn't think Diana is the type to make social calls. 

"I do have an ulterior motive for organizing this. I heard you haven't been showing up to work." Lois freezes. 

She's been ignoring the calls from the Planet for weeks. She doesn't think that she can handle coming in. She doesn't know if she has any stories left in her, at least not for the Planet, not with the memories she has with that paper.

She tries to casually write it off. 

"From who?" Lois asks, "I doubt Perry gave you a ring."

"From your lack of bylines." 

Lois knows she's a popular reporter, a famous one even. She has Pulitzers under her belt. She never expected Diana to read her work, though. She finds herself oddly flattered. 

"Well, work just hasn't seemed important lately," Lois tells her honestly. Since Clark died blowing up Doomsday, nothing has seemed important anymore. 

"I know what it's like to lose a love," Diana says.

"Do you," Lois says. She takes a pointed sip of coffee, and decides to look her mug instead of Diana. She's irritated enough that she doesn't want to see the other woman's face. 

"I fell in love with the most wonderful man, then I lost him. I closed myself off for a hundred years afterwards." 

"You mean that literally, don't you?" Lois says. She knew about the other woman's powers, but she never expected that immortality was one of them. Diana smirks. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lois rolls her eyes. 

"Sure you don't, Diana." 

"But you, Lois Lane, you do not have another hundred years to walk this earth." 

"Thanks for the reminder. Nothing like the harsh reality of mortality to help me get over my dead fiancé." Clark never proposed, but he was going to. She would have said yes. That's enough grounds to call him fiancé. 

"I did not mean to be so harsh. I just wanted to remind you that you cannot close yourself off from the world. You cannot stop reporting. The world needs you, Lois Lane." Lois doesn't know if the world really needs her, but it's sure nice to hear. 

"It needs you too, Wonder Woman. Where were you, those hundred years?" 

"In hiding," Diana says, sounding as though she regretted this, "I'd closed myself off from humanity." Lois thinks she has a solution for both of them. 

"How about this. I go back to reporting, you go back to helping people." Diana smiles softly. 

"You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Lane," Diana says, "but I think I can accept. On one condition." 

"What is it?" 

"More coffee dates, so we can check each other's progress 

"Do you, um, do you mean that as in us just getting coffee together?" She's sure that's what Diana means, but she's a journalist. She knows it's important to verify her work. 

"English is not my first language, but I do know that word's implications. I mean all of them, if you'd like." Oh um, well. 

Lois can't say she's opposed to that. 

"Alright then. Does Saturday work for the next one?" Diana nods, and it seems that Lois has a date. 

 

 

They get coffee multiple times a week. They talk. They flirt. They raise each other's spirits, and they report on their progress. 

Lois and Diana save the world, one little bit at a time. They take baby steps. Diana stops a few robberies here and there. Lois decides to go back to work and take small stories, but they both work their way up to greatness. 

As they grow together, they fall a little further in love. Lois might have a super hero fetish, or maybe she just has a thing for dark haired, beautiful people with a desire to help the world and the means to do so. 

Then, a world-ending terror arrives. Something that speeds up their timeline for saving the world consistently. 

 

Saving the world has to happen _now_. It's now or never. Lois isn't ready for that. They've been building back up to that, and she hasn't built the stamina back up for a battle like that. She can't watch Diana fight it and die. 

"Diana, please," Lois says. She doesn't want Diana to go. She knows that it's selfish. Diana is probably the strongest person on earth. The world needs her right now, but Lois isn't ready to lose her. 

"Please, be careful," she asks, instead of what she really wants to: don't go. 

"I have not died for a hundred years in the mortal world, or thousands on my own. This will not kill me, Lois Lane." 

"Swear it," Lois says. If she's going to keep loving invincible people they have to stop dying on her. What good is having an invincible partner if they manage to get themselves killed anyway? 

"I swear, Lois. This will not kill me. I will come back to you." Lois kisses her fiercely, and with abandon. Diana promised to return, but Clark promised a lot of things too. She tries to leave the comparison at that. She doesn't want to worry herself more than she has to. 

 

Diana comes back. She saves the world, and she comes back to Lois. 

Lois kisses her like her life depends on it. She knows now that Diana is safe, and she'll probably stay that way. Wonder Woman can save the world. She can finish what Superman started. 

Lois dives back into reporting, finding as many eye witness accounts of the battle as she can, and decides that she can do this again. She can report the way that she once did, without the weight on her shoulders and the fear that she might rouse the wrong hornets' nest and cause another disaster. 

Diana and her strong, steady presence and love have helped her regain her confidence. They can save the world together, and Lois is ready for whatever the world can throw at them. 


End file.
